


A Week with Dedue

by Mandakatt



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Dedue Week, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Things written for #DedueWeekThat stoic, gentle giant, and very loyal Vassal.Day 1: NatureDay 2: HomeDay 3: FriendsDay 4: TraditionDay 5: Reunited
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Dedue Molinaro, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Dedue Molinaro & Byleth, Dedue Molinaro/Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40





	1. Nature

It was in Dedue’s nature to be that quiet shadow that always stood behind him. Not just because Dimitri had saved him, but because of the teachings of his father. As a blacksmith, one must tend to the forge, fold and bend the metal into shape. If you rush things, you risk cracking the metal, making it weak and worthless. But if you are patient in your folding, you will forge something that will be able to withstand the test of time. 

It was in his nature to tend to the flowers in the greenhouse. Not just because he found solace there, among the quiet and away from those that would look down at him. But because his sister used to keep flowers in a garden near their home. He remembers her telling him “Take your time with them Dedue, they will grow for you if you talk to them sometimes, and water them only when they need it.” 

It was in his nature to want to share his love of cooking. Not just because it was recipes that were considered tradition among his people, but because his mother would always tell him that sometimes the way to show someone you cared was to make them a meal that warmed them from within.

It was in his nature to be one to always listen before speaking. Not just because he had a calm demeanor, but because he knew there were those that needed someone to just listen. Even though the words were often harsh, there was always a reason for that anger. Sometimes, he felt that he deserved it, considering he was a man of Duscur. Sometimes… he was surprised at the quiet kindness he received in return. 

And it was in his nature to love someone so strongly that he would willingly give his life up and take his place. Not because he felt that he owed a life for a life, but because he loved him with every  _ fiber  _ of his being… 


	2. Home

Home.

It was a word that no longer held the meaning it used to.

Home used to mean a small house, with three small bedrooms. Where he would go when it was his turn to help his father tend to the forge. Help his mother in the kitchen because she was willing to teach him something new. Or where his sister would show him how the flowers she was growing had bloomed.

When he was asked by the Professor what home was to him he found himself turning a curious eye to her as she chuckled quietly at his answer.

“I am...confused by your laughter, Professor. Home  _ is _ a place, is it not?” 

Dedue felt his heart flutter in his chest when she smiled at him. 

“Home is what you  _ make  _ it to be Dedue,” she replied gently. “It’s not just a place to rest your head, and raise a family. Home, I suppose, is what makes you feel at peace.” 

“At peace?” and his brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Yes. There were many times with Jer--my father, where we would simply be staying at an inn and I felt at home with him, and those that surrounded us. I suppose that means too, that there was a sense of security that came with that peace too. So tell me, what makes you feel at home?”

Dedue pondered the question for a moment, considering her words. He supposed then that he could say that Dimitri was his home, but even though he would do anything, even give his life for him, that answer didn’t quite fit, and his brows pinched further into a scowl as he found that he didn’t have an answer for her. 

“I’m sorry Professor, I think I will have to think over this for a time before I have an answer for you.”

He felt his heart flutter again when she smiled brightly once more, and told him to tell her only when he knew for sure what his answer would be.

With each battle, he wondered exactly what she had meant. Why, or how she found ‘home’ on the battlefield. Was it the thrill of the fight? No, she had said it was when she was at an inn, surrounded by her comrades that she felt at home. He took that to heart, watching her after the battle, how she made her rounds, and checked on each and every one of them. Sometimes she was quiet in the ways she showed affection, especially with him, but he always felt a sense of calm when she was near. When she would smile at him, and he in turn could smile back. 

When she vanished from their lives, he admitted to Ashe one evening when he couldn’t sleep that for the first time in a long time felt as if part of him had been lost, and he wondered if this was how Dimitri felt. 

Only to feel whole once again when she returned. 

Dedue knew the moment she smiled, speaking with him as if no time had been lost between them, what  _ home _ truly was. 

When the war ended he understood where he needed to be, and why he asked to leave his Kings service. Though the knowing smile he got from Dimitri told him volumes. That his young King--no  _ friend _ \--had known where home had been for him all along, and he rushed to be back at her side. 

“I’ve finally found you…” Dedue breathed when she turned to face him, that smile lighting up her face. 

And when she accepted his proposal, and promised to remain at his side, he felt content.  _ At peace.  _ Enough so that he could give her a soft smile of his own as he wrapped an arm gently about her waist to pull her close. “Do you remember that question you asked of me all those years ago? If I knew what home was to me?” 

When she nodded he leaned down to whisper into her ear.

“Home, is  _ here _ , forever at my side...” 


	3. Friends (to lovers)

“Hey! Lap Dog!”

Dedue lifted his eyes from the flowers he was tending in the greenhouse before getting to his feet as he set his watering can aside. “Yes Felix?”

“Come on, it’s time to train.” 

“Ah, right.” 

Ashe blinked in surprise. “Hey, Uh… Felix?”

“What do you want?”

“Uh, nothing really--but… lap dog?”

“That is what he is, that boar prince’s lap dog.” 

“He is not a lap dog!” Ashe almost snarls as his brows dip with his glare.

Felix’s brows raise at the way Ashe speaks to him and he crosses his arms over his chest. “Oh? Then what is he?”

“W-Well... “ Ashe made a face then growled. “Well Dedue is a  _ person _ of course, not a lap dog!”

“He serves that boar prince with no concern over his own life. He is and will  _ always  _ be his Lap Dog, and nothing you say will make me change my mind.” Felix turned his eyes to look at Ashe before he sighs, then shakes his head. “He’s promised to train with me, and show me what he is truly capable of in that role. What sacrifices he would be willing to make, so I know how to back him up.” 

“But he’s not--Wait--wait what did you say?”

Felix growled softly scowling back at Ashe. “This doesn’t concern you, unless you’re going to come with us to train. Which wouldn’t be a bad idea. I need to learn how far your arrows can fly, and you could stand to learn a bit more swordplay.”

Ashe blinked at him then turned his head to look at Dedue, who’s expression hadn’t seemed to change but Ashe could tell the were was a hint of a smile in the corner of his mouth. He turned his head to look back at Felix again. “H-Huh?”

“Oh for--” Felix growled and turned on his heel. “--just come to the training grounds when you’re ready. You too Lap Dog.” 

“As you wish, Felix.” Dedue replied softly as the two men watched Felix walk off, only to blink down at Ashe as he felt the smaller man’s hand on his arm. “What is it?”

“Why do you let him talk to you like that?”

Dedue hummed a moment before he tilted his head slightly. “Like what?”

“Like what? Dedue, he--” Ashe’s brows dipped into a scowl. “--he’s not being very kind to you by calling you that.” 

“I am not used to having people speak kindly to me,” Dedue said softly as he rested his hand gently over Ashe’s at his arm, lightly squeezing his fingers. “But I believe he does not mean to be cruel to me by saying it. I think he and I have reached an understanding.”

“Oh. Huh.. Ok, I’m confused...,” Ashe huffed as he brought his free hand up to his forehead to rub his fingers against it. “Not that it normally takes much but--but when someone calls you something like that, they don’t usually mean it in an affectionate way.”

“I know,” Dedue replied softly, once more giving Ashe’s hand a squeeze. “But Felix once told me that if I act like a fool by protecting him, and get myself killed, that  _ he  _ will kill  _ me _ .” 

Ashe’s brows knitted further with confusion at his words before he blinked, then went wide eyed with realization. “Oh.”

“Yes,” Dedue hummed then, and gently moved his hand away from Ashe’s. “And while he does not consider us friends, he at least thinks of me as a comrade in arms.”

Ashe sighed softly. “I… I suppose coming from Felix, it’s a start.” 

Dedue gently nodded his head then went to move away when Ashe squeezed his arm again causing him to pause and look back at him.

“What is it?”

“You… You do know that you have friends, right Dedue?”

Dedue blinked a moment before he smiled softly, something he found that he did often when in Ashe’s company and gently rested his hand over his, once more giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Yes.” 

Ashe flushed right to his ears and gently nodded his head. “Oh. Ah… well ok then, I’m uh--I’m glad you know that. That you and I are friends… at the very least.” 

“Ashe” 

“Y-yes?”

Dedue found that he couldn’t look away from Ashe’s flushed face. He found himself wanting to lean down and gently start kissing his face, once for each freckle that appeared under that blush, and he gripped Ashe’s hand a bit tighter. 

“Dedue? What’s wro--” 

With a sigh he gave into that urge and bent down enough to press a soft gentle kiss to Ashe’s cheek before drawing away, a blush of his own now warming his face. “I am sorry for being so forward, but I have never been good with words...I hope that my actions speak louder.” 

Ashe’s eyes went wide and he gripped Dedue’s arm just a bit tighter. “A-Ah.. yes. They-umn.. They--can you--can you lean down again?”

Dedue did as he asked only to be surprised as Ashe’s lips met his own, and he let his eyes flutter shut. He hummed into that gentle kiss and slowly moved his free hand to gently grasp Ashe’s hip and draw him just a bit closer. When Ashe pulled away he found himself chasing after him, only to gently clear his throat. 

“A-Ah, sorry…! I just--I couldn’t--”

“Right. We should probably go train with Felix.” 

“W-We? Oh… Uh.. ye-yeah ok.” 

Dedue turned to leave but took Ashe’s hand into his own, and gently laced their fingers together. His smile grew on his features when he realized just how easily he was able to pull Ashe along.


	4. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note since Dedue's last name is Molinaro I kinda HC that Duscur is based on Italy - both the language and the history. 
> 
> The Lullaby I used is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXmZLvgmGl0). 
> 
> Do let me know if I got some of the spelling wrong for the Italian part if you know it, I'm still learning. [Thanks Duolingo!]

It wasn’t often that Dedue got to work with metal, but when the Blacksmith at the monastery mentioned that she was short a pair of hands for her forge, he offered to help. War was coming. Almost every weapon at her table needed to either be honed, or repaired, and he was glad for the distraction. 

As he worked the bellows, the Blacksmith gave him a smile and a nod as they got to work, thought it took a bit of time before he got her timing right on what she needed. She worked at a slower pace than his father, and found that he could keep in time with her if he hummed the song his mother used to sing when she worked in the kitchen. 

It was an old lullaby, one that was passed down since--well he couldn’t remember how many ‘great’s’ were in front of his Grandmother’s name--but he knew it was old. And sung in the language of Duscur. 

Dedue paused once when he caught her staring. “Apologies, am I not keeping up?”

“No, no it’s not that…” she brought the blade out of the coals and brought it to the anvil before she started to strike it. “It’s just, I got distracted listening to you.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s not a bad thing,” she told him with a smile, lifting her hammering arm to wipe at her brow. “It’s pretty, may I ask where you learned it?”

“...my mother,” Dedue said softly before looking back to her. “She used to sing it to me and my sister when she was in the kitchen.” 

“Are there words to it?” 

“Yes...but--”

“Sing them for me then?” She smiled as she turned back to place the blade she was working on close to the forge. “I would really like to know the words, besides, you have a nice voice…” 

He wasn’t sure if the pink on her cheeks was from the forge, or for another reason, but he gently shook his head. “I am a man of Duscur. It is in my native tongue and I would not wish to cause you trouble.”

“Let me let you in on a little secret,” she moved closer to him and smiled, speaking loud enough for Anna to hear her. “I don’t give a _damn_ where you come from. You’re good with your hands, and you know how to work a forge, and your voice is nice to listen to. So, while I bang out this blade, you keep in time with me with your words. Fair?”

Dedue watched her for a moment before he nodded his head slightly. And when she pushed the blades back into the coals, he pushed on the bellows and started to sing.

 _“Fai la ninna, fai la nanna_ _  
_ _con'sto fialio non c'è più pace..._

 _Fai la ninna, fai la nanna_ _  
_ _pupo bello della mamma..._

_Ninna oh, ninna oh.”_

His eyes drifted to the Blacksmith as she brought the blade back out of the coals and started to hammer. And he continued to sing and keep time.

 _“Fai la ninna, fai la nanna_ _  
_ _pupo bello della mamma_

 _Lo daremo alla Befana_ _  
_ _Che pazienza che ci vo_

_Ninna oh, ninna oh_

_Fai la ninna, fai la nanna…”_

When she was finished with the blade she pushed it back into the coals once more, before dousing it into the oil, and by then his song had ended, and she turned to him with a smile.

“Now first let me say I could not have gotten through most of my work today without you, so thank you, and two, you will have to teach me how to pronounce that so I can sing that later..”

“You wish to learn it?”

“If it wouldn’t be too much trouble for you to teach me,” the Blacksmith began, wiping her hands gently on her clothing before she fetched a new bit of metal out of her stock. “Or is it something that you cannot teach me due to it being tradition?”

Dedeu blinked at her a moment. “What do you mean?”

“You know, something that your family has done for generations that you wish to keep that way.” 

When she set her new piece of metal into the coals he started to work the bellows again but her question caught him off guard, and it took him longer than he would have liked to be able to answer her properly.

“Perhaps at one point it may have been tradition, but now...”

“Ah,” she gave him a soft knowing smile as his words trailed off. “Sorry, I hadn’t thought about what I was asking.” 

“No, it is not that. You have not offended me.” he continued to work the bellows before looking to her again. “I am simply surprised I suppose. If you had asked for my Father’s folding technique however, I am sorry, but that I will have to keep to myself.”

The blacksmith laughed softly. “No, Dedue, I am not asking for your _trade_. I have more respect for you than that.” 

“Hey!” Anna chimed in. “Are you going to sing again while you work?”

Now it was Dedue’s turn to turn pink. “I am sorry, I did not mean--”

“What are you apologizing for? It was lovely. I’d like to hear it again, if you’re up for it.”

The blacksmith shot him a bit of bright smile. “Well then, seems I’m not the only one you’re going to have to teach this traditional lullaby to, and HEY! Merchant!” she rounded on Anna and grinned at her. “Stop distracting the help!”

“Me?! It’s you that’s taking a break!” 

Dedue blinked again at their sudden banter only to realize that there was laughter and teasing in their voices. He smiled softly then, ducking his head a little to try to hide his soft laugh before lifting his head to look at them again. 

“Then, I would be honored to teach you...”


	5. Reunited

_ Five years _ . 

It had been five long years, chasing what most had told him was a ghost. A being that no longer existed in this world, and yet he knew that to be false. For if his Lord was truly dead and gone, he would also have been able to find the others that were always at his side. 

Ashe. Felix. Sylvain. Ingrid. Mercedes.

...Annette…

Too long had he been gone from all of their lives. 

He was sure after taking Dimitri's place that they thought him dead, but fate was one to always change things. He vaguely remembers how it happened, as each day was filled with pain. Torture for believing in Dimitri, and the future he wished to make. Torture for believing in those that believed in Dimitri, and just when he thought the gods were about to bring him home, those from Duscur, those same people he and his Lord had saved, saved him in return. 

It took him time to heal, too much time, and the frustration of it all came when he started his pursuit of his Lord. He was too slow, always  _ just _ missing him it would seem. The aftermath of one bloody battle after another, and each of them had something that told him  _ Dimitri was here _ , and as he followed the trail he was surprised to find himself back at the monastery...and he found it empty.

But not devoid of life.

“He has--” and he felt his words catch in his throat. Dimitri was not alone. And he felt a smile pull at his lips. 

Finding him-- _them_ \--after that was surprisingly easy. It was as if he had to just be there at the right moment, and the moment he saw Annette take a hit, his blood boiled. 

“Your Highness! Apologies for the late arrival.”

When the battle was over and won, he stared into the eyes of the ghost he’d been chasing, and then understood why he’d been so hard to catch. And when he was questioned how he was saved, and how he could be here, he told him that his brothers had saved him. Men of Duscur. That the reason he was here was to be his sword and shield once more, to see his desire fulfilled. 

And he made a promise, to never throw his life away in such a manner again.

“Dedue!”

Turning a bit when he heard his name, he gave off a quiet grunt as she collided with his chest. His arms hovered in the air a moment, as if he was unsure of what to do with them, but the moment she squeezed him as hard as she could, he lowered his arms and held her there. Firmly, and yet gently.

“You’re back…” Annette sniffled, nuzzling into his chest. Not caring for a moment that his armor was in the way. “You’re really back…” 

“I am sorry to have kept you waiting.” he spoke softly, giving her that same lopsided smile he always gave her, he bent down just a bit further to kiss her. And when he pulled back, he couldn’t help but laugh softly as he moved his hand to gently brush his thumb over her lips. 

“I am here, Annette. And I will never leave your side again.”


End file.
